


Outlines

by arandomshipper (Giveadogabone)



Category: Codename: Kids Next Door, Frozen (2013), Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Gen, Het, Incest, Martial Arts, Memory Loss, Secrets, Teen Romance, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-04-25 14:54:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14381010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giveadogabone/pseuds/arandomshipper
Summary: The following contains the outlines for every story arandomshipper is currently working on or plans to write in the future.  These outlines can be read as heavily condensed stories in their own right, but keep in mind that they are pre-rough draft at best.  Do not read if you are reading/intend to read one or more of the outlined stories in their finished form and are sensitive to spoilers.  CONTAINS MAJOR SPOILERS FOR WORKS IN PROGRESS.





	1. Once Burned

**Author's Note:**

> Work on my many projects has been going very slowly. Inspiration has been sparse and very hard to come by. I decided to outline my stories to give myself something to work with outside of my own jumbled head. The benefit of posting those outlines here is that there is the possibility of getting feedback for my stories while still in 'idea' state, which is potentially even more beneficial than complete work feedback. That being the case, feel free to drop a comment. Each chapter will be the outline of a different story, and chapter title will be story title. For ongoing stories, the outline will begin wherever the last posted chapter left off. Most of my ongoing stories can be found on fanfiction.net, but not on this site. Once again, beware of spoilers.

Kim continues training, relearning every martial art she knows from scratch to include the deadliest of techniques. She surpasses the 'Shego' level in her training module, and proceeds to go on her first mission since the accident.

The mission is to stop a Motor Ed rampage, which she does with ease. Motor Ed expresses an unhealthy appreciation for her new look, and she respondes with violence, hospitalizing him. Ron expresses concern for this, and Kim pretends contrition, while continuing to hold the opinion that she did nothing wrong.

Upon recieving a Drakken mission, Kim is anticipating a rematch with Shego. Shego, however, is not there, and Kim stops Drakken with ridiculous ease. When she inquires, Drakken tells her that Shego is refusing to be rescued for some reason.

Deciding to investigate, Kim forces an impromptu meeting with Dr. Director, who tells Kim that, due to the severity of Shego's latest crime, Global Justice is not trusted with Shego's confinement anymore. Her incarceration has been outsourced to a new branch of GJ dedicated to imprisonment. Kim demands a visitation, which Dr. Director arranges.

Kim is horrified to find Shego a shadow of her former self, little more than skin and bones. Shego's response to seeing Kim is first one of joy, but immediately changes to incomprehensible mutterings, as she believes Kim is a hallucination. When Kim inquires of the Warden what is wrong with Shego, he smugly tells her that Shego has been starving herself ever since learning that she had killed Kim, weakening her to the point at which she is no longer physically capable of a breakout, even if she had the will, which she does not. Kim does serious permanent injury to the man.

Dr. Director tells Kim that in the wake of the incident, the new branch of GJ is shut down and under further investigation, but that Kim's actions are ultimately still criminal, and that the only reason she was not being prosecuted was because of her status as a minor and as America's Sweetheart, but that she nonetheless needs to fix whatever is wrong with her quickly if she wants to continue crimefighting. Kim once again feigns contrition, and inquires of Shego's wellbeing. Shego is moved to a psych ward.

Kim's next mission is Dr. Dementor. When she defeats him, she discovers his latest invention, a pocket-sized teleporter. Thinking it will be useful, she takes it for herself while claiming that she destroyed it.

Kim continues to train and do missions as they come up, while visiting Shego in her spare time. During one such visit, she discovers some healing injuries. Shego refuses to tell her where they came from. When she broaches the subject with the director of the phych ward, she is informed that they recently had to release one of their handlers due to unconfirmed suspicions that he was assaulting the inmates.

During her training time, Kim uses her teleporter to go to the former handler's house, and kills him. When she does not feel the expected remorse, she concludes that if someone needs killing bad enough, there need be no regret in the act.

Over the course of the next couple of chapters, Kim continues to degrade, using her training time to teleport and kill those she has decided are deserving. All of her relationships deteriorate as she becomes more and more cruel, except her relationship with Shego. She continues to visit Shego until she is pronounced cured and is released, and visits her at her own home afterward.

As the number of bodies continues to grow, Dr. Director sees enough of a pattern to conclude that it is the work of a vigilante. Seeing Kim's continued degradation, she passes her over and decides to use her official agents to catch the killer. Kim and Ron find out about the case obliquely. Ron, upon seeing Kim's indifference to the case and the implied slight to her not being requested for it, begins having some very unpleasant suspicions, which his indirect inquiries further solidify. He is, however, at a total loss on what to do about it.

Unbeknownst to Kim, Dr. Director has despaired of her agents ever catching the killer, but has passed Kim over once again to conscript Shego, who is still weak but partially recovered. Shego contrives a way to predict the next victim, and is waiting for Kim the next time she strikes. Both are shocked upon seeing each other, and Kim begins to feel shame for her actions for the first time at Shego's disappointment in her. However, she rallies behind her newfound ideology, and she and Shego have a philosophical argument. Kim's final point on which she will not move is that she is making the world a better place with her actions. Shego elects not to contend the point, but says that the personal cost to Kim is not worth it. Kim rejects that view, and they fight. Shego is no match for the new and improved Kim, and is overwhelmed quickly, at which point Kim returns to her target to complete her objective. However, Shego rallies to intercept the killing blow.

In a reversal of the first chapter, Kim races against the clock to get Shego, mortally wounded by her own hand, to a hospital before it's too late. Unlike the first chapter, Shego is conscious. Kim asks Shego why, and Shego says it's because Kim was killing herself with every murder, and Shego could not let that continue to happen, because she loved Kim. Finally feeling true remorse, Kim laments that her supervillain is a better person than she is, and that she is undeserving of such love. Shego disagrees, and explains all the ways that Kim has made her a better person, concluding that she is happy to die if it means Kim can be saved. Kim brokenly declares that she'll do anything, be anyone, if only Shego doesn't die. Shego agrees, and reveals that she was a bit more resilient than anticipated, and was playing a bit of possum to bring Kim back to herself. Kim is angry and happy, and they all live happily ever after. Or as happily as they can with Kim still being a maimed murderer and Shego now carrying heavy psychological scars.


	2. Hot And Cold Aren't Antonyms

Anna elects not to inquire about the nefarious sounding activities that the detective intimated Elsa had been up to during her missing years. She is released from the hospital and goes home with Elsa, acting as if she knows nothing.

Over the next couple of years, Anna slowly pushes through Elsa's barriers with sheer stubborness, certain now that she understands Elsa's standoffishness, and determined to make her see that it doesn't matter. And it works. Elsa and Anna's relationship is restored bit by bit to what it once was when they were kids.

Meanwhile, Anna grows closer and closer to IceMasterKris, their talks becoming more and more intimate over time. She continues to find IceMasterKris's advice to be very helpful in her relationship with Elsa as well.

Finally deciding that she has fallen in love for real this time, Anna asks to meet IceMasterKris in person. He/She is reluctant at first, but eventually agrees. Anna is estatic, and on the day of the meeting can hardly contain her excitement. Elsa, more in tune with Anna's feelings now due to their restored relationship, notices Anna's mood and, guessing the cause, inquires about the date. However, when Anna explains about her online friend who she has decided to try dating, Elsa explodes with rage and forbids Anna to go. Anna is bewildered, but refuses Elsa's commands. Elsa resorts to begging and pleading, claiming that dating someone you met online is reckless and stupid, with a best case scenario being they stand you up. Anna lashes back angrily at the slight to her friend's trustworthiness, and leaves.

However, though she waits for hours past the appointed time, IceMasterKris never shows up. Eventually she gets a message, saying that he/she has had a change of heart, deciding that not only should they not meet in person anymore, but also that he/she would cut off contact with Anna. Anna is heartbroken, falling into a depression. When she arrives at home, she finds no comfort from her sister. Elsa has reverted to her old shut everything out ways, causing her further distress.

Her despondency does not last long. She decides that she will meet IceMasterKris in person, no matter what he or she wants. To that end, she recruits Olaf, whom she recalled has amazing hacking skills. Olaf is happy to help, but much to Anna's confusion, when he tracks the IP address from which IceMasterKris's posts came, the location is her own home. Anna returns home for one final confrontation with Elsa.


	3. Forget You Not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A story of love, loss, and decommissioning.

A fifteen-year-old boy is led to the decommissioning chamber by two KND guards, grumbling to each other about what a waste of time it is having to do this once a month. After he goes through the process, one begins to question him with boredom and resignation, clearly overly used to this routine. However, when he unexpectedly responds with confusion and stupidity, the two guards are excited. The questioner continues to guard him, while the other goes running for the Soopreme Leader.

However, the Soopreme Leader arrives to continue the questioning, displaying skepticism and anger rather than the excitement and hope of the other two. After just a few questions from him, the teenager slips up, giving away that his decommissioning was feigned, and his memories are untouched. The Soopreme Leader dismisses the guards after re-securing the prisoner, and continues the conversation.

The leader pleads with the prisoner, calling him by his name, Hoagie, asking him to let himself be decommissioned, that their parents miss him. Hoagie responds that in that case, the Soopreme Leader should let him go home, referring to him as The Tommy. Tommy replies with sorrow that he cannot do that, and that baiting him with his embarrassing past is pointless now, he's put such things behind him.

Tommy renews his plea, reminding Hoagie that time is running out. Tommy has remained as Soopreme Leader as long as he can, but his own thirteenth birthday is approaching. Once he is decommissioned, he doesn't know what the new Soopreme Leader will do to Hoagie, as there has been no case like this in all the history of the KND, and he fears the worst. He asks Hoagie what memories he could possibly be hanging on to that are worth this terrible risk, and the years of imprisonment he's already endured. Hoagie replies that Tommy might understand someday, but it'll probably be a few years, because he's a bit of a late bloomer. Tommy doesn't like that answer, and yells his frustration at his brother, finally leaving him alone.

_Flashback to Hoagie's memories, becoming closer to Abby, confessing, dating, happiness, and then the growing sadness as their thirteenth birthdays approach, threatening to erase their memories and thus their relationship. Abby is resigned, but Hoagie is terrified, certain that circumstances will not line up a second time, that they will never find love with each other again on the other side of decommissioning. He drops every other project and begins working with fevered desperation on a way to resist memory loss. Abby's birthday comes before he finishes, and he despairs, thinking that she will never fall for him twice, but he nevertheless finishes the device and uses it on himself the day before he is to be erased._

_He is too ecstatic at the unexpected success of his experiment to conceal his lucidity, and KND headquarters is thrown into a panic, a teen who cannot be decommissioned in the middle of their base. Tommy, at ten years old the youngest Soopreme Leader in history, is forced to make a choice. He decides to incarcerate Hoagie and try again later. Over the next two years, Hoagie is decommissioned once a month, without result. Tommy becomes more and more worried, and their parents are heartbroken, thinking he ran away. All the while, Hoagie plans. Not his escape. He's confident he can do that any time he wants. He plans ways to win Abby's heart again. Thus far, none of his plans seem viable to him, so he is content to stay a prisoner._

End flashback. Hoagie asserts within himself that even if he doesn't manage to win Abby back, even if he somehow never manages to get out when he does make the attempt, the remembered happiness of their brief time together is worth it. When losing your memories means losing the best moments of your life, ignorance is not bliss.


End file.
